Pokémon: Alpha & Omega
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: Baylee Redfern is embarking on an adventure in the Avalona region, leaving behind the only town she's ever lived in... in the hope of defeating the Elite Four... She's joined by some close friends, enemies and a whole Pokédex of Pokémon waiting for her to discover


Disclaimer: At this moment in time, everything in this chapter is my own idea ©AspiringWriterGirl – but in future chapters, other people's characters that they have created may be used

A/N: For those of you who don't know, this is an all new adventure, with a new region and an all new Pokédex, characters and gym leaders.

 **Feel free to check out my forum -** **forum/ Pokėmon-Trainers-Unite /160978/**

 **Chapter 01**

I found myself standing at the back of a long queue of Pokémon trainers that were just brimming with excitement and dying to register for the Pokémon Qualifiers. It was here that I would have my chance to defeat the Elite Four – if I could make it through the Qualifiers… In all honesty, I originally doubted that a girl of my past with so little money and such behind her could make it that far – but I wasn't ready to give up just yet.

How did I get to be here? Well, that is a long story, one that I feel I should really tell you.

My journey has been full of many emotions – I've grown strong with the Pokémon I have befriended, my friends who I journeyed with have found their place in the Avalona region and helped so many people accomplish their goals.

So, let's rewind back to the beginning of my Pokémon journey. I remember the first day of my journey so well – it all started with the sound of my little brother hammering my door in the early hours of the morning… Too early.

"Baylee- Baylee. Baylee!"

I groaned as I heard the echoing thump on my bedroom door. This had become a ritual with my little brother, Andy. He was like my number one fan – probably because I was his older sister and I did some things that really interested him.

"Bayleef!" he screamed my nickname in irritation when I didn't open the door.

Taking a deep breath, I shuffled over to the door. The moment I turned the doorknob, my little brother threw himself at me.

"I wish you'd stop calling me Bayleef, Andy…" I murmured calmly, patting his spikey mound of hair.

"You're going on holiday, aren't you, Bayleef?" He looked up at me with these big blue eyes – the Redfern eyes.

"Oh, it's not a holiday Andy – I'm going on a Pokémon journey. With my partner too." The mention of a partner made me want to go to the Pokémon lab right away, but my grumbling stomach urged me to grab some breakfast.

"Can I come with you? On your journey," he asked, clinging to my waist as I tried to descend down the stairs.

"Andy – you're only eight years old. You'll be going on your own adventure pretty soon, and you won't want me cramping your style. Soon you'll be on your way to the Kanto region to meet a very famous Pokémon professor."

My next though turned to breakfast whilst Andy divulged in all things good and Professor Oak – his idol.

"Mum told me there's Magiwing egg or two in the cupboard that she got from the Pokémart. She also wants you to stop by and say goodbye to her because she wasn't able to get time off work," Andy piped up, sounding as though he was just regurgitating what our mum had told him to tell me.

 **Magiwing: Magiwing is a flying type Pokémon traditionally of a pale yellow or white colour that tends to be found in large flocks. However, the Magiwing have been known to abandon any weaker members of its flock in order to grow stronger and become Falcostars.**

"Mum clearly wanted you to remember that…" I mumbled, taking the Magiwing egg out of the cupboard.

The cocky side of me came out, I tossed the Magiwing egg in the air ready to catch it in my hand, when something outside the window made me lean forwards.

Crack!

"I don't think Mum wanted you to do that with the egg, Baylee." Andy laughed as the yolk of the egg dripped down the side of my face. "Bay-lee…"

"Something outside – I was sure I saw a Pokémon I had never seen before outside." I started and started to giggle cheerfully. "I guess it is a little funny!"

"It could only happen to you – now that you've sorted out 'breakfast', can we go visit Professor Willow?" Andy beamed up at me.

"Maybe once I'm changed, we can go."

"Hurry!" he exclaimed, hoping to hurry me up.

Upstairs, I never realised that Mum had put out some clothes for me along with a Pokémart bag containing some food and Pokémon supplies. The outfit was really cute and I loved it – bright blue short dungarees, an elbow length sleeved red top and a sort of poncho. A pale brown poncho, complete with a hood and cat ears. When I put it on, it came down a little further than my chest and had a brown lace bow for decoration. I felt bad because it must have cost Mum a lot.

With my bag packed and my new outfit on, I tore down the stairs as I pulled on my navy blue fingerless gloves. "Andy – are you coming, or are you staying here?" I called out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he squealed at the top of his voice.

I was definitely going to miss him. He made me feel incredibly brave and like I was doing so much more than I was. The way he adored my stories about any Pokémon I saw on my morning run and let me ramble about my favourite Pokémon of the other regions.

But this was my home region, the Avalona region.

"Professor Willow will want to give me the Pokémon that Dad and Mum set aside for me – just the same for any other children that embark on their journey too. It's annoying that Mayor Kennedy declared that due to a lack of Pokémon starters lately, a trainer's parents to supply a Pokémon for their child to have. Can't say I'm not curious as to about what Dawn will get for her Pokémon."

Andy laughed, throwing open the front door. "Come on, come on!" he squealed, running off down the path like the most excited child I had ever seen.

"Alright – let me lock the front door at least…" I fumbled with the key, jiggling it about so that it would fit in the lock. "Wait up Andy!" I called out, a little Miltub darted out in front of me and I stopped, squatting down by the path. "Hello Miltub…"

 **Miltub: The pre-evolved form of Miltank, Miltub is a normal type bovine Pokémon with a cowbell that is said to have the power to bring its mother Miltank close.**

Miltub was the pre-evolved form of a Pokémon from the Johto region called Miltank. He's pink and black with a tiny black cowbell on him. This little Miltub was so cute, if I had a Pokémon to wear it down, then I would have definitely leapt at the chance of trying to catch it.

"Baylee – come on!"

At the call of my name, I ran down the path and began to race my brother to the mart that Mum was working at- though I knew I was faster, I forced myself to drop back and give him a chance every now and again.

"You always do that!" Andy shouted, punching me in the tummy.

"Hey!" I snapped. "You'll be a lot faster than me one day. I promise."

"Fine…" he grumbled, folding his arms.

"Come on, maybe Professor Willow can let you talk to Professor Oak?"

I watched my little brother's face light up as I mentioned his favourite professor's name – ever since Andy was little, he wanted to be a Pokémon Professor like his idol. Professor Oak. I'm pretty sure I remember him dressing up as the professor of the Kanto region more than once. He'd make these little videos of him analysing a Pokémon. Thinking about Andy was beginning to make me realise just how much I was going to miss this place.

After saying the longest goodbye to my mum, we headed on our way to the lab. The sun was shining down on us and I was glad that the hood of my poncho was protecting my neck, because sometimes, I get the worst sunburn in the world because of my pale complexion which only looks darker because of my freckles.

"Baylee Redfern, is that you?" Professor Willow looked up from the patch of herbs she was pulling at. "Wow, is it that day already?"

"It certainly is, Professor Willow."

"Looks like you and Dawn Kennedy are going on your Pokémon journey together, right?"

"We certainly are – I can't wait. Me and Dawn are perfect to go on an adventure together. First, we've known each other for so long. Second, we're the best of friends. And three, she wants to compete in contests and become a Pokémon Nurse, or an assistant, whilst I want to battle the gym leaders and become a gym leader. Then there's-"

"Alright," Professor Willow politely interrupted me and put her hands on my shoulder. "Let's go and get you a little Pokémon friend. Dawn Kennedy has gotten hers already."

Andy ran to the door. "What did she get?" He waited for the professor to open the door and then gawped at the interior of the lab – as did I.

I had never been inside it before, but it was amazing. Everything about it was so warm and bright. The computer screens were displaying a whole load of research and statistical tables that I was amazed at – but so glad that I wasn't desperate to be a Pokémon Professor.

"Oh my – wow!" Andy ran towards my best friend who was cradling a tiny pale pink kitten in her arms. "This is Skitty – it loves to play and can easily amuse itself with its tail."

Dawn smiled at him. "Wait until you see the Pokémon your sister's going to get… Even I'm jealous a little – but it's not a feline Pokémon so I'm not interested."

"Wow, come on Professor – let's see Baylee's Togepi!" Andy enthusiastically pulled on Professor Willow's hand, unaware of what he had just given away.

"A Togepi?" I asked. "Really? Oh my- this is so exciting. Ever since I was a kid, I had moaned to Mum and Dad that I always wanted a Togepi, and now I get to have one!"

Professor Willow strode confidently across the room although from the look on her face, it was clear that something was on her mind. "But I have to warn you something first, Baylee."

"What is it, professor?" I asked, feeling my head slowly beginning to race with panic. "Togepi's alright, isn't she?"

"Well, she's going to need a little bit of mothering, the egg just hatched this morning as if she knew you were coming, but she's slow at developing. What I mean is, how can I explain this? You see, Skitty for example when she hatched, was more aware and active when I tested her, whereas Togepi appeared…lazy and a little docile. She would run away just fine, but that's not what I was expecting to see."

"Can I see her still?"

"Oh, of course, but don't get too upset if your Togepi is a little petrified." Professor Willow opened the door into the next room. "Come on you three."

A grin was creeping across my face, it was so exciting to know that I was going to see my first ever Pokémon. I had dreamt of this day for so long and after seeing all the various Pokémon in the Avalona region, I couldn't have waited any longer.

When I saw Togepi, I dropped to my knees and rested my elbows on the table the little Pokémon had been perched upon.

"Hi there little one," I said calmly to the little Pokémon. "You okay?"

Togepi stared at me with glistening eyes, a smile lit across my face as Togepi bounded up onto my shoulder and tried to hug my face. 'Tried' because her little hands, if they can be called that, barely managed to hug my ear, let alone my face.

"Oh, looks like I was wrong- it's like she knows exactly who you are…" Professor Willow said as she stood in the doorway with Andy and my best friend hovering near her.

"Wow – that's so cool, Bayleef! It's a Togepi…" my little brother exclaimed, gawping at the Pokémon on my shoulder.

But she was not so cheerful to see him as he rushed forwards, she dropped down into the chest panel of the dungarees Mum had put aside for me for when I went on my journey. Little Togepi was terrified as she began to quiver against my chest.

"Togepi, come out of there, it's alright. It's only Andy… He's my little brother and whilst he may seem enthusiastic, he means well."

The shivering slowly ceased and Togepi crawled her way up the inside of the denim until she poked out at the top.

"To-ge, Toge-pri!" she chirped cheerfully.

"Come on Baylee, let's battle!" Dawn exclaimed, pumping her fist in excitement.

"Oh I don't know, Dawn. Togepi isn't much of a fighter to be honest…" I said shyly, not really knowing what to say. "What do you say, Togepi?"

"To-ge, to-ge?" My little partner looked up at me with wide eyes that were full of uncertainty. From the look Togepi gave me, I wasn't sure that she understood exactly what I was saying.

"Maybe another time Dawn…" I whispered calmly. "But if you're ready, then perhaps it's time for us to get going…" The whole thought slapped me around the face. It was time to go, and we would be on our own. "Are- are you ready for this?"

"Of course! Come on Baylee, we've been waiting ten years for this. We're fifteen years old and we are finally going to leave this town! Soon you'll be one step closer to becoming a gym leader, and me a nurse!" Dawn was even more enthusiastic than I had ever seen her before. "Next up, we'll see Cali, the flying type gym leader of Windcliff City!"

"Well I just wish I had a Bunnybush to come with my – I always loved the look of a cream rabbit with a leaf skirt…" I couldn't help but laugh at my poor joke.

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = So this first chapter has been sitting in my document folder for a heck of a long time and though that with a little bit more work, it would be ready to publish, so here we are!** **This is an all new characters, all new Pokémon and an all new region of which the gym leaders have been created by some fellow Pokémon writers, including Otakus Tail, MewMewExorcist, Supernova Blade, Knight of Kanto, AVP5 and Legacy918 – if you would like to create a gym leader, then PM me and I'll brainstorm with you!**


End file.
